Persons have often been impaired due to sickness and injury, and have been restricted to bedridden states. Such impairment has at times resulted in the inability of persons to easily remove themselves from a bed to perform such functions as going into a restroom. Removable pans such as bed pans have been provided for enabling relief of bedridden persons. Some prior art beds have been provided with integrated toilet facilities. Prior art hospital beds have provided with complex mechanical structures for allowing a person access to toilet facilities integrated within the bed. However, these type hospital beds are often very complex and expensive, and not easily affordable for home use, or for economically providing a large number for hospital, nursing home and long term care facilities.